His Innocent brat Uchiha Itachi: Modern Day:
by Akimotokurisu
Summary: Itachi X oc oneshot Its my very first fanfic.please review and read.


_**Uchiha Itachi, heartthrob of female population in Konoha in his school days, as well as when he started teaching in Konoha high as science teacher never failed to give Girls heartbeats with his single glance. **_**__**

_The day he joined, girls from almost every grade were dying to see him once._

_The moment he entered, every female stood frozen at the sight of a handsome hotshot who was going to be one of their sensei. _

_In a girl's view, he was a god. Long silky raven hair tied in a low ponytail, deep onyx eyes which seemed to sparkle and draw you in them, tall muscular build that every women seemed to drool over, Uchiha Itachi was a deity , almost divine being._

_He was sick of all the stares that were directed towards him. But of all the fan girls he had, one was a nuisance, who actually attracted him with her innocence. _

_Akimoto Natsu, true to her name, she was pretty hothead and got into fights with whosoever laid their eyes her Itachi sensei, yes,"HER ITACHI SENSEI." _

_She was persistent and a constant trouble maker, everything she did was to get his attention earning her detention many times a day._

_He actually loved her trouble making attitude and that's where he was afraid that he might fell for her._

_Students and faculty, everything was alike and Itachi promised that he will ever fall for a student; the last thing he wanted was to disgrace his family name._

_That's what he thought .He himself was not sure that he will fall for a certain someone. And he actually was falling but without his knowledge._

_{In the classroom}_  
_He entered the classroom and heard all the familiar squeals and sighs. _  
_But one was unique. "Itachi sensei, will you marry me" _

_'Not again', he groaned in his mind _

_He knew who she was, AKIMOTO NATSU, the girl drove him almost crazy with her innocence. Her baby face, pale skin, full plump pink lips, and most of all her _  
_bratty annoying self._

_All the above she was pure and innocent inside her heart. _

_She made him feel warm inside his heart. She gave him happiness making him all fuzzy and fluttery inside. ..._

_..._

_"Every one open your books" Itachi said, sort of commanded._

_"Today, we will be reviewing our previous lesson about glycolyis"He uttered opening his book. _

_"Tehehe, Gah! ¬"He heard her giggling and blushing. _

_Akimoto Natsu was passing notes to her friend, again. _

_"What's so funny? We would also like to hear Miss Akimoto?" _

_"Hai Itachi Sensei~~~" She sang. "Damn! Itachi sensei looks hot today and sexy too. His muscles are protruding from his shirt ne! Haru chan. Yes yes, ah I wanna glomp sensei"._

_A few snickers filled the room, as Natsu continued to read off the conversation that she and her friend had written on the note ._

_**Itachi stood there, wearing an unamused expression whilst his stomach was fluttering badly.**_**_  
__'Oh!how badly he wanted to hold her and kiss her,only he knew how hard and painful was it for him to restrain himself.'_**

_He snapped out of his thoughts and continued" You do realize, you receive a lot detention, yet you fail to behave properly Miss Natsu." _

_"Haaaai, sensei! !" she sang. _

_"Meet me in my office after school, got it Miss Akimoto" Itachi half yelled, half said. _

_"Aye ,aye Itachi sensei" Natsu saluted._

_She was not a slut like others who practically wore nothing and threw themselves at him for his attention._

_**And when Itachi finally realized that he liked her,He was all set to make her his. **_

_**He was planning to confess to the girl and now was the time to put his plan in action...**_**__**

_. ..._

_..._

_ ..._

_After school, she ran all the way to north building. _  
_'I will see sensei again and alone' she snickered in her mind. _

_She knocked on door of Itachi's office. _

_"Come in" said a voice from inside. _

_She opened the door to find Itachi leaning against his desk. _

_"Please have a seat, Miss Natsu" Itachi said. _

_"You get in trouble daily and receive a lot of detention from me, when will you understand it is not good for your future Miss Natsu ? " _

_"But I love to see sensei daily, that's why I create trouble" She replied._

_"Ugh what to do with you"Itachi groaned. _

_"MARRY ME!Itachi sensei. " She squealed. _

_It was too much for Itachi to bear and his head was pounding badly. _

_He wanted to touch her ,hug her and she was making it difficult to restrain himself from doing so. _

_"Keep quiet and sit" Itachi said. _

_"That's boooooooooorrrringg!.let me write I love Itachi Sensei on wall" she whined. _

_"Where is marke...gah!mmph ,mmprh mmphyj, !" _

_And her muffled voice was covered again and again by a pair of lips which belonged to her sensei. {seven times actually}. _

_**His senses finally gave in as he pressed his lips to her, holding her close to him,taking in her scent,Uchiha Itachi was lost in the moment badly.**_**__**

_He fell for her innocent bratty self._

_**Uchiha Itachi actually loved the hotheaded brat that was seated, dazed in front of him.**_**_  
__She was a damn bad fan girl but still was different from others._**

_"The day I saw you, I was afraid that I may fall for you. The more you annoyed me, the more it was harder for me to control myself. The way you whine, giggle and blush drives me insane. I actually love you too my insolent brat." He murmured leaning close to her._

_He licked her earlobe and she only squealed "gah!" _

_Her face was red as roses. Her heart was beating wildly ready to come out any was as if she was dreaming._

_She gulped and eyed the man in front of her. _

_"I love you to...mmprh!" her voice was muffled again by the lips of her beloved. _

_But this time she kissed back passionately._

_**The kiss was wild and rough in the heat of passion both the lovers were putting into it.**_**_  
__Their lips moved in sync almost as gasped for air and broke for a second only to continue what they were doing one second ago._**

**___Itachi pressed his lips onto hers again, releasing all the heat of desire to hold her like this that accumulated inside of him._**

**___His hands roamed all over her body making her shiver during the kiss._  
_He broke the kiss and moved to her neck._  
_His lips roamed all over there biting and sucking the skin badly in order to find her sweet spot._**

_**That was sure going to leave big reddish purple spots.**_**_  
__The girl was getting mad by all the contact._**

_**It was hard for her to breathe.**_**_  
__Itachi continued licking and sucking on her sweet spot earning him a moan._  
_She couldn't hold it anymore._  
_"ughh !ah..3!"she let out a moan slip from her mouth._**

**___Itachi took the chance and pushed his tongue into her mouth._**

_**His tongue roamed in every corner of her mouth savoring her taste.**_**_  
__She tasted like cinnamon and chocolate._  
_Natsu gasped as his tongue entered her enjoyed every single moment .His sensei tasted sweet like dangoes and sharp like the mint._  
_Both parted panting heavily and gasping for air._**

_**Natsu was flushed badly.**_

_**She looked like she could pass out anytime soon.**_**_  
__Snapping her out of her daze, Itachi chuckled and kissed her forehead._**

_"Will you go out with me, but our relationship will be a secret?" Itachi asked. _

_She replied by pressing her lips to his. _

_He got his answer. He smirked into the kiss. _

_It was unbelievable for her that the man she adored and loved loved her back. But, It was all true. Uchiha Itachi, heartthrob of female population in Konoha loved her and only her. _

_Finally he found happiness in life, true happiness in form of his own innocent brat._

_Finally, Uchiha Itachi and Akimoto Natsu found happiness in each other although the female could be a brat at times..._

_A/N: Hehe I know it was poorly written. But it was my very first fanfic.I wanted to write a fanfic and its the best I can do for now. And Itachi is very OOC ,i know. But still ,Hope you will like it._

_©Akimoto Kurisu_  
_Disclaimer :I only own natsu. Itachi sama is owned by Kishimoto san._  
_PLease Comment and about writing style are welcome._


End file.
